


You Can't Text and Run

by PsychoSarcasm



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Izaya wants to change, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoSarcasm/pseuds/PsychoSarcasm
Summary: Izaya wants to changeShizuo believes in him





	You Can't Text and Run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImmortalBeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBeing/gifts).



> For Vickie!  
> It's not the best, but I hope you like it.

Everyone knows how much time Izaya Orihara spends online. They know how many phones he carries around with him, and that he is almost always on at least one of them. They could even guess what he is doing on them at almost any point in time. Looking through chats for information, spreading rumors, playing as someone other than himself to get a reaction. It became so easy to judge the man based on his job, that nobody could imagine him doing anything different. Not that he had given them any reason to think otherwise. Though, Izaya saw this as perfection. Nobody would know what he really does in his free time.

If it were possible to catch the man not paying attention, maybe it would be possible to look over his shoulder. If he could just drop one of the various phones, it could be possible to see what was on it. A lot of ‘what if’ scenarios that nobody will ever get. Izaya was so careful, and those chances would be rare if not completely nonexistent. Though it did happen. Once.   
-

A fight with Shizuo Heiwajima was near impossible, but Izaya had always been able to hold his own long enough to toy with the blond before making his exit. Though if it went on long enough, even Izaya could find himself exhausted. It was after one of these specific chases that the seemingly impossible happened. Everyone seeming to be in the right place at the wrong time. Well, wrong for Orihara at least.

Izaya had stirred up enough trouble for Shizuo to keep the raging blond busy for quite some time. He hadn’t wanted to leave Ikebukuro just yet, and had opted to stop by Russia Sushi for a bit without interruption. That hadn’t happened. 

The raven had practically collapsed in his seat, barely managing his usual smirk as he had ordered. During the wait, he debated on looking for some rumors or something to keep him entertained. Honestly, he was far too tired for all of that. Instead, he decided to have a conversation with a friend he had become quite fond of. No, not Shinra. A friend he had actually met in the middle of one of his ‘games’. Izaya hadn’t noticed, or rather chose not to pay attention to the new customers. Another thing he hadn’t noticed was that his trademark smirk had slipped into a genuine smile. Small, but still there.

It had been enough to have caught the attention of the newcomers, and those newcomers just had to be the three students in Izaya’s latest game. A small peek over his shoulder had questions and comments spilling from one curious Mikado Ryugamine.

“I didn’t know you were close enough with someone to have conversations so personal. Who is it?” Mikado asked, his curiosity peaked. After all, he had known Izaya was Kanra for quite some time, and he had never seen Izaya so casual. Even as Kanra. The conversation was nothing special, just completely open. The messages he read simply talking about problems they had that day.

Izaya had all but froze, turning to face the younger male as he turned his phone completely off. He never had the chance to come up with an excuse before one was made for him.

“Don’t fall for his tricks Mikado. He is probably just causing trouble again. That’s all he does. Probably all he will ever do.” Masaomi spoke up, a hint of distaste in his voice. 

Izaya hadn’t been sure whether to feel insulted or relieved. Either way, he’d take it.

“Correct! Would you like a prize? I could give you a bit of information, if you want.” Izaya mused, only to receive an eyeroll in return.

“Keep it.” 

With that the blond had pulled his friends away, leaving him to his own devices once again.

-

It was after that he discovered he had lost his appetite, and left to wonder the streets. He knew exactly what people thought of him. He heard it every day. So why had it hurt so much this time? Was it because he was being himself for once? That must be the reason. He wasn’t all bad.

Izaya didn’t realize when he had turned his phone on, sending one message after another. His mind was racing, making his concentration on anything else little to nothing. It was because of this he also hadn’t realized his cheeks were wet, or that he had ducked into an alley. 

He did realize he was crying then, making his way further into the alley to have some privacy. His mind had started to clear and he looked around, leaning against the wall. Once he decided he would be alone, he allowed himself to slide down the wall and curl into a ball. 

-

Shizuo always seemed to be angry at something. It was hard to find something to thoroughly calm him most days, but he did have one thing. A private chat. It was a bit ridiculous, but it seemed to do the trick. The mysterious person seemed to understand, and give advice or tell their own stories. A distraction from anything going on around him. The blond enjoyed having something else to focus on, but that turned into enjoying talking to them in general. Shizuo found himself to be less angry, even when chasing the flea. He never put his all into the chases anymore, and that was fine with him. Perhaps he could of handled things differently when they met.

They spoke often, having conversations that could last anywhere between a few moments or a few hours. So when the conversation froze on their end, he was confused. Once again he found himself angry, but a bit worried at the same time. It was an hour before the messages started up again. This time they didn’t stop, or even give a chance to read them. When they finally did stop coming in, the blond looked each one over with worry.

‘Do you think it’s too late to change who I am?’  
‘Never mind. I know it is.’  
‘You want to know something?’  
‘The person I am wasn’t what I imagined.’  
‘Sure, it’s fun to meddle.’  
‘It’s not a nice thing to do.’  
‘But I am always meddling.’  
‘Making people do things they normally wouldn’t.’  
‘Either taking away or giving hope.’  
‘I have always done this.’  
‘I don’t think I can change if I tried.’  
‘That’s fine. I am what people think I am. No reason to change that. After all, they won’t believe any different.’

Shizuo had been tempted to reply on why that wasn’t true, until the others mistake had interrupted him. He had been sent a location.

The blond wasn’t sure why he left, and he definitely wasn’t sure what to do with what he found. He hadn’t expected to find Izaya like this, but here he was, shaking as he tried to keep his sobs quiet. Past conversations started to make more sense. It was definitely the flea, yet he wasn’t angry about it.

-

“You can be anything you set your mind to, you know. You limit yourself to people’s expectations, and you’re too smart for that. So knock it off.”

Izaya looked up, resembling a deer in headlights. How had he- no. He knew who he had been talking to, just hadn’t wanted to accept his ‘monster’ could be so kind. In person, it seems it is a bit harder to think that. Shizuo was here in front of him, attempting to comfort him in his own awkward way. 

“Why would you of all people say it’s possible for me to be something else, Shizu-chan.”

“Why would you constantly tell me how you want your life to be different if it wasn’t true?”

Izaya had nothing to say to that. He had stated that before. A normal life, where he could have close friends and a family. Not pushing everybody away, and giving instead of taking. He does want that, but now he is here and trying wouldn’t make a difference.

“You should know that nobody would accept it. If I tried to turn things around, they would simply think it was a trick of some kind. It’s my fault they view me that way, so I should just go with it.”

“Well, now I know you can be someone different if you want to be.” Shizuo started, kneeling down in front of the raven to make eye contact. “I am pretty sure that I was the one who judged you most, and I’m here now. I think you can change if you wanted. Besides-“

The blond stopped, grabbing Izaya by the jacket and dragging him closer. So close-

“I found it odd that I always seemed to get messages of regret after I would chase you. I regret the way we met too, but I think I have figured something out. I enjoy being near you, even during those chases.”

With that he closed the distance between them, placing a soft kiss to Izaya’s lips. 

Izaya immediately found himself kissing back, and speechless when the blond pulled away.  
He barely found his voice before Shizuo had completely left the alley.

“How- how long have you known it was me?”

“You were never able to send a message while dodging what I was throwing.”


End file.
